medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Najimi Ajimu
| image = | aliases = Miss Peace of Mind Anshin'in | age = Unknown (Over 200) | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Not Equal | family = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = None | class = None | affiliation = Flask Plan | position = Hakoniwa Academy Founder Flask Plan Designer | manga debut = Volume 9, Chapter 71 }} Najimi Ajimu (安心院 なじみ, Ajimu Najimi) is the founder of Hakoniwa Academy, the creator of the Flask Plan, and one of the Delayed Two along with Hanten Shiranui. The leader of the Not Equals, Ajimu has been absent for three years after being sealed by Misogi Kumagawa. After Medaka Kurokami's success in reforming Kumagawa, the seal has weakened, whereupon Ajimu is set loose. Ajimu is the chief antagonist of the Student Council Successors arc. Personality Ajimu has a mysterious personality, speaking cryptically and explaining very little. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi does not recognize nor remember her; she claims that because her face was ripped off, she is nobody. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 12 She seems to care for Medaka, as she refers to her with a familiar tone, and tells Zenkichi not to make her cry anymore. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 13 Ajimu seems to exist in the hearts of both Zenkichi and Kumagawa. Each time Kumagawa dies, he encounters her in his heart before he can revive himself with his All-Fiction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 12-13 Because of this, he has come to regard her with extreme hatred. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 9 Kumagawa refers to her as Zenkichi's girlfriend, though Zenkichi himself does not understand this label. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 17 On the other hand she has a rather strong affection for Zenkichi, crying tears of joy upon meeting him at Hakoniwa Academy. Most of the time Najimi is laidback as she is mostly seen smiliing. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a regular Minus. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shounen Manga because it shows off the people with power winning). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 4-5 Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). Unlike Kumagawa however, she seems to have developed this personality due to how incredible her own abilities are, as opposed to the Minuses, who develop this mindset due to being failures at everything they try. In this vein, Ajimu labels herself as one of the Not Equals, as both Pluses and Minuses are the same in her eyes. Appearance Ajimu is very pretty girl, causing Zenkichi to blush the first time he saw her, and even Kumagawa speculated that he fell in love with her because of her looks. She has very long black hair tied up with two ribbons, and kept away from her face with a headband. Ajimu wears the same girl's uniform Medaka wore while in middle school. Her name is written on her shoes. She appears this way in the dreams of both Zenkichi and Kumagawa, suggesting that she can only be seen in dreams as the dreamer remembers her. When Ajimu makes her physical appearance, her outfit has changed drastically. She now wears more traditional Japanese clothing, her hair has turned white, and her ribbons are now a darker color. Most notably, her body is covered by six of Kumagawa’s Book Maker screws: two in her legs, two in her upper arms, and two pinning her hands to her shoulders. Plot Minus 13 Arc After sacrificing himself to kill Kumagawa during the General Affairs Manager's challenge, Zenkichi wakes up in a classroom he is familiar with, but does not recognize, not of Hakoniwa Academy, and wearing his middle school uniform. When he wonders whether he is in hell, a voice calls out from behind him, telling him there is no life after death. He turns around to find a girl sitting behind him, whose shoes are labeled with “Ajimu”. Zenkichi wonders if she is the great king Yama, but she once again reminds him that he is not in hell. She then tells he didn’t kill Kumagawa either, though he shouldn’t be surprised. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 6-8 Ajimu goes on to explain that Kumagawa's All-Fiction interacts with the law of causality, and that he cannot die because of it. She tells Zenkichi he is lucky that he didn't become a murderer. When Zenkichi laments that he himself died, Ajimu corrects him; his heart stopped due to the shock from his injuries, so she took his consciousness away. When Zenkichi asks who she is, she tells him if he can't remember, then she is no one. She then goes on to tell him that Kumagawa met her to, and that he meets the "her" inside of his heart everytime he dies. Ajimu tells Zenkichi that she has restored his eyesight, and to come back once the competition is over. Her parting words to him are the order not to make Medaka cry anymore. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 11-13 Abilities What exactly Ajimu exists as at the moment is unknown, as she appears in the dreams of both Zenkichi and Kumagawa. However, during her time in the physical world, she was incredibly gifted and well-liked. Abnormalities And Minuses Ajimu does not have one special Abnormality or Minus. Instead she has a insurmountable amount of distinct Abnoramlities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities, 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses: 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 3 However, as she gave Parasite Seeing to Zenkichi and Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa, she now has 12,858,051,967,633,863 skills. She later takes back Hundred Gauntlets from Kumagawa to return his original Minus to him, raising her total to 12,858,051,967,633,864 skills. This suggests that while she possessed Kumagawa's original Minus, she could not use it, making it possible that she can only make use of her own original abilities. However, she states that Kumagawa's Book Maker ability apparently sealed her in some way; this seal was weakened after he was reformed and allowed her to appear in the real world. Parasite Seeing (欲視力, Parasaito Shīingu): Ajimu had an enhanced vision that granted her the ability to see what others saw through their own eyes. This also allowed her to see how others view the world and understand how they think. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 17 In the dream world, she was able to restore Zenkichi's eyesight after Kumagawa blinded him with All Fiction (a feat Kumagawa admits he himself could not do), by passing on her Parasite Seeing to him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 16 Hundred Gauntlets '(手のひら孵し, Handoreddo'' Gantoretto) : Kumagawa claims that Ajimu's powers were god-like, and states that his Minus, All Fiction, was born from what she gave him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 16 Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's ability Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. '''Lip Service (口写し, Rippu Sābisu): By kissing someone, Ajimu is capable of switching their current ability with another that she possesses. She uses this ability to return Kumagawa's original Minus to him, taking back All Fiction in the process. It is unknown if Ajimu can now use All Fiction, or if the ability has reverted back to Hundred Gauntlets. Alibi Block (腑罪証明, Aribai Burokku): Described as a gentle skill by Ajimu, she can appear whereever and whenever she wants, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in space, in heaven, or in hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, or even inside people. Death Block '(死延足, ''Deddo Burokku): Ajimu has eternal life, and has lived for over two hundred years, as she claims to be the founder of both Hakoniwa Academy and the Flask Plan. '''Live Zero (無効脛, Raifu Zero): Ajimu can nullify any skill she desires, even Medaka’s The End. Standing Ovation (手の舞足の踏むところを知らず, Sutandeingu Obēshon): A skill which Ajimu claims can negate the effect of Parasite Seeing. Beginner's Mistake: An ability which tampers with a person's sense of perception, allowing Ajimu to appear to them however she wishes. Abilities *When translated from kanji, "Lip Service" means "Mouth Copy". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Not Equal